Le pacte ou l’incroyable cauchemar
by vefree
Summary: Jack a signé un pacte avec Davy Jones pour sauver son navire. Fiction réalisée conjointement avec Syrene et Titvan qui ont elle-même planché sur le même sujet.


_**Voici l'histoire du pacte de Jack Sparrow passé avec Davy Jones pour sauver son navire. C'est ma version. Cette fiction est le fruit d'un travail fait en triptic avec Syrene, Titvan et moi, comme nous l'avions déjà fait pour la Marque de Beckett.**_

_**Donc, voilà, c'est reparti pour la grande aventure. **_

_**Enjoy !  
**_

* * *

Les haubans du Wicked Wench battaient dans le vent sous un soleil radieux en plein océan. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow tenait la barre, l'air maussade. La mer était pourtant belle. Son navire fendait les eaux de l'Atlantique avec une vitesse déconcertante. Il aimait naviguer sur ce magnifique fondeur depuis qu'il en avait pris possession, mais son statut de corsaire pour le compte de la Compagnie des Indes couplé à une marchandise contrainte était loin de le satisfaire. Il cherchait en vain une solution pour que la situation change, pour qu'il se débarrassât de cette maudite cargaison puante…

En effet, Jack avait embarqué en Afrique toute une flopée d'esclaves destinés à servir dans les champs de coton de Louisiane, sans qu'il ait eu son mot à dire. Le stock de vivres suffirait à peine pour faire la traversée, quant à celui de rhum, autant dire qu'il faudrait rationner. C'était ce qui le rendait quasi irascible. Son équipage, tous des loups de mer prêts à tous les risques pourvu qu'ils rapportent gros, se frottait déjà les mains. Jack n'était pas convaincu que cela en vaille la chandelle. Ils ne toucheraient qu'un prorata de la vente à l'arrivée et à l'allure où ils mourraient en cale, le butin attendu se réduirait bientôt à peau de chagrin. Et puis, franchement, il y avait une marge entre faire fortune et spéculer sur des vies humaines. Cela, Jack ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Voir s'abaisser le niveau de son remontant préféré tout autant que de nourrir ces loqueteux et de voir basculer des corps par-dessus bord lui était devenu insupportable. Le capitaine était donc à prendre avec des pincettes.

Il confia la barre à son maître d'équipage en deux trois mots laconiques, le visage fermé. Il voulait retourner dans sa cabine consulter ses cartes marines. Jack était jeune mais il savait ce qu'il voulait. La traversée de l'Atlantique lui laissait tout le loisir d'établir un plan. Et la vie ne l'avait pas épargné. Il connaissait les écueils à éviter. Mais, la sagesse n'entre pas aussi facilement dans le sang d'un Sparrow. Lui, en particulier. Il avait passé sa jeunesse à filer entre les pattes de son père qui devenait le gardien du Code. Ce Code, établi du temps de la première confrérie des pirates, dont Teague ne cessait de lui rebattre les oreilles. Jack était intelligent. Sous ses airs d'être occupé à autre chose, il avait tout enregistré. Il préférait s'amuser avec ses copines de Tortuga plutôt que de compulser ce vieux livre poussiéreux. Sa mère avait renoncé à éduquer cet enfant qui ne tenait pas en place. Et puis, ses parents prenant de l'âge, ils aspiraient à plus de stabilité. Ils s'établissaient de plus en plus fréquemment sur l'île des Naufragés. Jack voulait parcourir les mers, voler de ses propres ailes, être libre, s'affranchir de tout carcan social et même défier le système établi. Aller voir Beckett en personne et lui proposer ses services. Comme un pied de nez à son autorité, il comptait bien en tirer plus de profit que ce qu'il concédait. Mais comment faire ?

Ce fut en parvenant au large de l'Amérique du Sud qu'une solution se présenta. Mais aurait-il pu prévoir ce qui arriva, alors ? Ni sa géniale intelligence, ni même une machination montée de longue date n'aurait pu aboutir à une telle proposition.

Le temps s'était dégradé très vite en approchant des côtes du Brésil. Un grain particulièrement dense et un océan houleux était venu agiter le Wicked Wench brutalement. Il fallait réduire la voilure rapidement et changer de cap pour se mettre à l'abri. Jack connaissait bien les tempêtes de cette contrée sauvage. Elles étaient empruntes de maléfices, d'écueils inconnus, de récifs surgissant sans prévenir. Il fallait une terre très vite. Sur le pont, c'était l'agitation. Qui était à la manœuvre, qui fermait les écoutilles, qui guettait une terre de secours. Jack était penché sur ses cartes, l'œil inquiet et réflexif. Il se tenait comme il pouvait, suivant les ondulations de la cabine dans un navire ballotté par les vagues. Il renonça très vite à les étudier ; la tempête était bien trop avancée pour s'y concentrer. Soudain, une vague plus forte que les autres le fit perdre l'équilibre et il se rattrapa à une main courante. Au moment où le Wicked Wench se mettait à surfer furieusement, surgit un haut fond meurtrier et le navire talonna violemment. La secousse ébranla tout le bâtiment. Il vacilla. Deux hommes tombèrent à l'eau mais il poursuivit sa route. Jack, dans sa cabine, écarquillait les yeux d'inquiétude. Il avait dû arriver malheur à son bateau. Il sortit sur le pont. Son second allait à sa rencontre, affolé.

- Capitaine ! Nous avons talonné un haut-fond. Il y a certainement une voie d'eau.

- Sans blague ! Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, s'écria Jack, irascible. Descendez immédiatement, s'écria Jack en plissant les yeux sous la pluie battante. Je veux un rapport immédiat.

Le second s'en retourna rapidement entraînant le quartier-maître avec lui jusque dans la cale pour constater les dégâts. Pendant ce temps, Jack monta sur la dunette et s'approcha du barreur.

- Toujours pas de terre ? lui demanda-t-il.

- On ne voit rien dans cette purée de pois, capitaine ! s'écria le barreur pour couvrir le vent. Mais si on a heurté un haut-fond, on peut légitimement se dire qu'une terre n'est pas si loin.

- Bien déduit, gars, reconnu le capitaine. Mais il me faut bien plus qu'une éventualité. Etes-vous sûr d'être sur le bon cap ?

Il se saisit de sa longue-vue et braqua tous les points cardinaux, tentant de trouver un espoir au bout de la lorgnette.

- Aucune idée, capitaine ! admit le barreur. Mais, je n'ai pas dévié de notre cap initial. Ça, je l'sais.

Soudain, des hurlements se firent entendre venant de la cale. La cargaison devait prendre l'eau. Les deux officiers refirent surface en courant, tandis que Jack les attendait impatiemment.

- Au feu ! Au feu, captain ! s'écria le second en grimpant les escaliers du gaillard d'arrière plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Une voie d'eau à la proue tribord et le feu à la poupe. Les nègres ont fait basculer des lampes à huile sur le goudron. C'est la panique dans la cale. Captain, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Eh bien, éteignez ce feu, voyons ! répliqua-t-il. Avec la voie d'eau, ça devrait suffire, non ?

- C'est que… le feu se propage à une vitesse hallucinante et les nègres paniquent.

- Faites les sortir sur le pont ! Tous ! Allez, allez et qu'ça saute !

- Les faire sortir ? …. Par cette tempête, captain ?

- Vous préférez peut-être sentir le cochon grillé ? rugit Jack. Sortez-les d'ici, j'ai dit !

Pendant que les deux hommes s'exécutaient en vociférant des ordres à l'équipage, Jack braqua de nouveau sa longue-vue sur l'horizon.

- Cette terre, bon dieu, marmonna-t-il tout seul. Quand va-t-elle se pointer, cette terre ? C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Mais, alors que les premiers enchaînés faisaient surface sur le pont poursuivis par une odeur de bois brûlé, une falaise noire et gigantesque se dressait droit devant le navire. La tempête en effaçait les contours et le relief, mais elle masquait complètement l'horizon du nord au sud. Jack arrondit les yeux.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant, fit-il, saisi par l'immensité de la falaise.

Puis, il se retourna vers ses hommes et leur lança :

- Jetez l'ancre et les chaloupes à l'eau, vite ! Relâchez la cargaison !

- Hein !! fit le second qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu ; relâchez ces hommes. C'est un ordre !

C'était la panique sur le navire. Les flammes s'intensifiaient sous le gaillard d'arrière, de la fumée sortait par les écoutilles et les sabords. La voie d'eau et la pluie ne semblaient pas suffire pour éteindre l'incendie. Les hurlements des hommes et des femmes sortant encore enchaînés de la cale étaient effrayants. Alors qu'on déchaînait les prisonniers, que les chaloupes se remplissaient bien trop, au risque de couler, qui de constater que bien peu seraient saufs, certains choisirent de rejoindre la falaise à la nage. L'entreprise était désespérée. Bien peu y survivront. Jack commençait à sentir la chaleur sous ses bottes. Sa cabine flambait. Il n'avait d'autre espoir que de sauter à l'eau lui aussi. Le Wicked Wench était perdu. Quand Jack plongea, la poupe du navire explosa faisant rougeoyer la surface de l'eau et la parsema de débris de bois enflammés. Le capitaine n'était plus. Il n'était qu'un naufragé parmi tant d'autres rejoignant un morceau de bois flottant.

Soudain, émergeant des abysses, tel un narval maléfique, le Hollandais Volant apparu non loin de la catastrophe, finissant de noyer les plus effrayés. Pour les plus courageux, il était alors leur seule planche de salut. Si tant est qu'une telle horreur surgie de nulle part pouvait être un**e** planche de salut ! Jack, barbotant non loin, avait eu le temps d'observer son émergence avec frayeur. Il était bien comme la légende le décrivait ; maléfiquement… marin ! Ses voiles ressemblaient à la peau d'un poisson lune, sa coque figurait un immense dépôt de coquillages et de corail, ses sabords ruisselants semblaient faire office d'une multitude de gueules d'un monstre des profondeurs.

Un cordage salvateur tomba sur la tête de Jack. On l'invitait à monter à bord. Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer mais avait-il le choix ? Il s'en saisit et grimpa sur le pont.

- Il n'est pas mort ni mourrant, celui-là, pourquoi l'avez –vous fait monter ?! s'écria une voix autoritaire et dure.

Figé devant la monstrueuse assistance, Jack n'osa plus faire un geste. Il écarquillait les yeux de frayeur en fixant quatre êtres, mi-poisson, mi-homme, dignes de ses pires cauchemars. L'un, arborait à la place d'un visage humain celle d'un requin marteau, l'autre, le cou transformé en coquillage creux, planquait une tête de murène et ne montrait qu'une vilaine gueule pleine de dents acérées et des petits yeux méchants. Le troisième évasait une face d'anémone de mer parfaitement hideuse. Quant au plus grand, celui qui venait de tonitruer son reproche, fendait l'alignement des matelots pour venir toiser Jack de plus près. Le capitaine déchu recula jusqu'au bastingage épiant tous azimuts en espérant trouver une échappatoire. Cela sentait le poisson à plein nez. L'être, sous son tricorne constellé de coquillages incrustés, avait un poulpe greffé sous son tricorne, laissant juste ses yeux bleus océans transpercer la chair gluante. Ses multiples tentacules figuraient une barbe et une fente horizontale dessinant un rictus moqueur lui faisait office de bouche. Jack eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

- Quel est ton nom, vermisseau ? demanda tête de poulpe en allumant une majestueuse pipe en ivoire.

- J… Jack, bredouilla-t-il, en reculant le buste autant qu'il pouvait, coincé contre le bastingage, ne pouvant détacher son regard des tentacules qui gesticulaient.

C'est un peu comme si cette chose qui lui servait barbe était douée d'une vie propre et pourtant liée à l'être qui les possède. Elles ondulaient, dansaient, tire-bouchonnaient au gré de ses émotions et lorsqu'il recracha la fumée de sa pipe, un petit tentacule coupé, près de la tempe échappa de la fumée aussi. C'était fascinant.

- Je dois rêver, fit Jack. C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller.

Tu es sur le Hollandais Volant, mon gars, le renseigna le monstre en tirant de nouveau sur sa pipe. Je suppose que Jack a un nom de famille, non ?

- Jack… Capitaine Jack Sparrow, répondit-il, figé.

Et le capitaine Jack Sparrow ne semble pas mort … mais il a perdu son navire… compléta-t-il en suspend.

- Bien observé ! fit remarquer le corsaire, avec un rictus qui se voulait un sourire.

- Alors, as-tu une idée de ce que je vais faire de toi ?

- Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas ! supplia Jack en joignant les mains. Je n'ai rien fait. C'est la tempête qui a détruit mon navire.

- Ne pas te tuer ? Mais, je ne peux pas, fit le monstre. Le Hollandais Volant est le navire des morts. Quand on monte à bord, c'est pour l'éternité.

- L'éternité ?! s'exclama Jack, horrifié. Non, non ! Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

- Je n'en vois pas d'autre. Vous autres, s'adressa-t-il à son équipage, tuez le !

L'homme à tête de requin marteau et l'autre à tête de murène s'exécutèrent et saisirent Jack par les bras.

- Non !! supplia Jack. Non ! Je vous en prie ! Ne pourrait-on pas négocier ?

- Négocier ? fit tête de poulpe dans un « plop » dédaigneux. Qu'ai-je à gagner à te laisser en vie ?

Jack réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de sauver sa peau.

- Qui êtes-vous, en fait ? lui demanda Jack. … pour être le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, je veux dire, et avoir des …

Il agita les doigts à son menton en grimaçant.

- … tentacules. C'est que vous êtes maudit. Maudit par qui ?

- Je suis le capitaine Davy Jones, déclara-t-il, l'air méchant. C'est Tia Dalma qui m'a trahie.

Il rageait à cette pensée.

- Je me suis arraché le cœur pour elle…

- Tia Dalma ? s'exclama Jack. Tia Dalma, la sorcière ?

- … la sorcière, oui.

- Vous ? s'interloqua Jack. Vous et elle, vous … vous l'aimiez ?

Davy Jones le darda de ses yeux bleus acier. S'il avait pu le tuer d'un regard, il l'aurait fait à l'instant même.

- Assez discuté ! s'écria le maudit capitaine. Tuez-le !

- Non ! s'exclama Jack en gesticulant dans l'étau des poignes des deux hommes-poisson. Non ! Attendez… attendez. Nous … nous pourrions bien trouver un arrangement, non ? Je n'ai plus de navire. Il me faut un navire pour reprendre la mer et je vous débarrasse le pont.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?!

- Je pourrais aller trouver Tia Dalma et lui demander d'être plus indulgente envers vous. Vous avez l'air de souffrir le martyr… se compassionna Jack.

- C'est impossible ! Elle n'acceptera jamais.

- Mais, on pourrait essayer, au moins… Et puis…

- Et puis, quoi ?

- Vous savez, je m'y entends avec les femmes, certifia Jack. Je pourrais très bien la convaincre de vous retrouver, dit-il en essayant de se défaire de ses geôliers. De plus… de plus, il me semble qu'avec un tel navire, mon cher, vous devez posséder quelques pouvoirs sur la mer, n'est-ce pas ? … ce qui vous confère la possibilité de remettre mon navire à flot, non ? Donc, si je récapitule bien, vous remettez mon navire à flots, ainsi, je peux aller voir Tia Dalma et plaider vos faveurs auprès de la sorcière. Ça vous va ?

Davy Jones le regardait étrangement. Silencieux. Ses tentacules bougeaient à peine, ce qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer Jack. Son absence de réaction n'augurait rien de bon. Il se rapprocha tout près. Tout près de son visage et il pouvait sentir à nouveau cette forte odeur d'iode ainsi qu'entendre les suintements des tentacules visqueux. Jack arrêta de respirer. C'était infect.

- Dis-moi, Jack, fit-il enfin. As-tu peur de la mort ?

- Hein !? … heu… dit-il, surpris et décontenancé.

Avait-il seulement pensé à se poser la question une seule fois ? Il était jeune et impétueux. La vie lui souriait même en prenant de gros risques, parfois. Certes, la mort lui faisait peur, mais de là à envisager d'y passer…

- Que dirais-tu de retarder le jugement dernier ? Je te propose cent ans de navigation sur mon navire et je remets ton navire à flots.

- Cent ans sur votre navire ?!… heu… Ça demande réflexion.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Sparrow. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Ce n'est pas équitable, remarqua Jack. Je préfère aller voir Tia Dalma.

- Alors, tuez-le ! coupa Davy Jones en s'en retournant.

- Non ! …Non, non ! D'accord. J'accepte, s'écria Jack s'agitant entre les deux hommes-poissons. …. J'accepte.

Davy Jones étudia l'homme de ses yeux scrutateurs sans pouvoir discerner quel jeu jouait cet avorton.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?

- Ma parole ! Juste ma parole de Jack Sparrow, fit-il avec sa voix la plus assurée.

Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant hésita un instant avant de dessiner un demi-sourire sarcastique au-dessus de ses tentacules.

- Nous avons donc un pacte, confirma-t-il.

- Ouaip ! On scelle ça dans le sang ? plaisanta-il en lui tendant la main.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Enfin, une poignée de tentacules serrèrent sa main, l'enduisant d'une matière gluante parfaitement écœurante. Jack se figea un instant de dégoût.

- Voulez-vous bien remettre mon navire à flot, maintenant ? fit Jack avec un splendide sourire décoré de dents dorées.

Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant se détourna alors, s'approcha du bastingage bâbord et fixa l'épave fumante du Wicked Wench qui n'avait pas fini de couler. Soudain, sans que la tempête ne se modifia, une sorte de courant centrifuge anima les eaux autour du navire. Il entama avec lui une valse étrange. La force des eaux formait un entonnoir, entraînant l'épave dans son courant irrémédiablement vers le fond. Jack regardait le phénomène, fasciné et inquiet. Lorsque le navire fut complètement englouti, l'eau retrouva sa houle de fin de tempête. Jack interrogea du regard Davy Jones qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Etait-ce fini ? Etait-ce là, sa promesse de sauver son navire ? Il s'apprêtait à dégainer son pistolet pour le menacer lorsque, brusquement, dans une gerbe formidable, le navire bondit hors de l'eau tel une grosse bulle de savon. Il était noir de la poupe à la proue, du sommet du grand mat à la quille. Même les voiles. Même la figure de proue. Jack retrouva le sourire.

0o0o0

Qu'il était bon de recouvrer la liberté après avoir frôlé la mort. Jack, à la barre de son navire sauvé du naufrage, jubilait. L'océan semblait ne plus rien paraître de ce cauchemardesque moment. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé à la suite d'une horrible nuit de terreur. Tout était oublié. Il avait repêché tous les survivants. Certains avaient atteint le pied de l'immense falaise battue par les vagues, d'autres dérivaient sur une planche de bois. Ils étaient une bonne moitié à avoir survécu, ex-prisonniers et équipage confondus. C'était suffisant pour manœuvrer et prendre le large. La tempête n'était plus. Les plus belles perspectives étaient possibles désormais. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow avait un navire. Pas n'importe lequel ; le plus rapide de tous les océans. Seul le Hollandais Volant pouvait le lui reprendre. Finis, les accords avec la Compagnie des Indes. Jack serait un pirate. Il travaillerai pour son propre compte. C'était dit.

La baie de Tortuga était en vue. Il devait retrouver son ami Barbossa et, avec lui, se constituer un équipage digne de son navire. Il libérerai les esclaves, enrôlerai les plus motivés. L'essentiel serait d'éviter de croiser la route du Hollandais Volant aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'était pas du tout pressé de servir sous les ordres de Davy Jones pendant une centaine d'années. Il voulait juste faire fortune sur toutes les mers du monde. Et qui pouvait lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion due à ?… non, ça, il n'y avait plus touché depuis un moment… d'ailleurs, il était temps de fêter comme il se doit cette victoire sur la mort.

- Sortez les bouteilles de rhum, les amis ! s'écria-t-il du haut de la dunette. Trinquons à la liberté ! Yo ho !

Mais surtout il devait trouver un charpentier. Dans son bois, Jack voulait graver le nom de la nouvelle naissance de son bateau ; le Black Pearl.

**FIN **


End file.
